Belongings
by anekimetes
Summary: When he touched her like that, after years of longing, she couldn't refrain from reciprocating. /Sasusaku /Naruto Shinden.


Rated: **M**

Summary: When he touched her like that, after years of longing, she couldn't refrain from reciprocating. /Naruto Shinden /Sasusaku.

A/N: I wanted to write this months ago but couldn't make time for it. This is based on the spoilers from Naruto Shinden. Hope you guys enjoy it!

.

.

.

The air breezed past his dark hair, his cloak billowed due to the wind. A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he kicked yet another pebble with his foot. Walking along the sidewalk, making the face of an annoyed man, Sasuke lifted his head just enough to locate his new house. The one he'd forgotten. Soon enough, his dark eyes caught sight of a small one, with the Uchiha crest designed on the wall above the entrance door. And he knew that without a doubt, this was the destination he'd been desperately looking for, before being called _annoying_ by his own daughter.

 _Annoying.. Huh?_

Why did he feel defeated? More importantly, why was he so disappointed at himself?

Finding himself at the door, he knocked it lightly. He could hear the sound of footsteps soon enough. A soft voice entered his ears which brought a small smile to his troubled face.

"Coming!"

 _Ahh.. That voice._

He had missed it.

The door unlocked to reveal his wife. Her dull, pink hair blowing lightly with the wind. Her pale, green eyes wide open and her smooth lips parted in surprise. A faint blush appeared under her eyes as she tried hard to regain her composure and speak. Her mouth moving, trying hard to speak but struggling and her eyes narrowing back to normal. The blush under her eyes was painted red by now and behind the pink strands of her hair, he could spot her ears burning red.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she stuttered. Never removing her eyes from him. He was just as tall as she had remembered. His eyes just as soft when they'd look at her. His mouth forming that _adorable_ half smile that would always fill her with this urge to do nothing but hug him so tightly. His hair dancing slowly with the wind. They had grown longer.

"I'm home." _Oh_ and his soothing voice. Her head was doing crazy things to her, she thought.

She moved to the side, to give him some space to enter, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." She whispered under her breath, audible enough to be heard by him. Her hands rubbed gently against his shoulders as she proceeded to help him take off his cloak. He watched her smiling face from the corner of his eye. Her cheeks were dusted pink and her eyes were narrowed in relief.

She was relieved to have him back home.

"You came back earlier than expected." She began to speak.

"I won't stay for too long this time." He said with a saddened expression. His eyes wandering around the new place.

"Oh." She paused for a brief moment before smiling at him again. "but at least you're here for now."

"Yeah." He whispered, smiling back at her making her fluster again.

"I'll get you some water!" she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

He walked across the hallway near the couch, his eyes effortlessly fell onto the corner table where some photo frames were carefully placed. He saw the picture of Sakura and Sarada where they were dressed in kimono. Sakura's hair were longer, a sweet smile on her face. Sarada was probably excited, judging by the look on her face. He felt a slight pain in his chest knowing that he had missed all these beautiful moments they could've shared as a family. And it was mostly his own fault that Sarada behaved that way towards him. He was the only one to be blamed for it. Nostalgia washed all over him when his eyes met the genin photo of team 7. Sakura was happy, Naruto was mad, Kakashi was smiling behind his mask and he had an annoyed look on his face.

 _Annoyed.. Huh?_

A bittersweet smile crossed his lips as he saw the family photo they had taken before he left the last time. He was reminded of how nervous Sarada was back then. And how difficult it was for the cameraman to get the _right_ smile out of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice entered his ears as he turned around a little to find her standing almost behind him. She smiled at him, offering him a glass of warm water.

"Ahh." He took it and gulped it down his dry throat. He really was thirsty.

"reminiscing, huh?" she said, her eyes directed towards the photo frames. He nodded.

"Sasuke-kun." She called him out. His face turned towards her and she placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly, showing an expression of concern. Not saying a word just looking him in the eye. Her skin was just as soft as he had remembered. He leaned into her touch.

"Your hair's grown longer." She began. "want me to cut it?"

He almost said 'no' before biting his lip. "Yeah." He nodded as he drank whatever remained in the glass quickly.

"I'll go prepare for it." Sakura said before walking towards the corner of the room where she opened up a cupboard and started searching for the necessary items. Sasuke smiled at how impatient she still was. He proceeded to walk towards the middle of the room before giving one last look to their family picture.

.

.

.

Her fingers brushed against his soft silky hair, as she cut the Strands short with a scissor. The excessive hair falling down to the floor. She then tried shortening the hair at the left side of his head. Her fingers moving swiftly across his hair.

"Are you—"she started. "are you worried about Sarada?"

It took him a second to process the question that was asked from him.

 _How did she know?_

"Did—" he stuttered. Not knowing how to respond to the sudden query. "did Kakashi talk to you?" he asked.

She smiled at his childish intuition. "I don't need to be told about these things." She paused. Putting her free hand on his shoulder. "I can tell these things since—" she fidgeted shyly. Her cheeks dusted pink. "since we're married."

 _She has always been this outspoken, hasn't she?_

And now he could feel his ears burning and his face was probably as red as a tomato. He wouldn't want anyone to see him like that. Specially not his wife.

A quiet 'hum' is all he could mumble underneath his breath.

"So you are worried about her, right?" She chuckled as the sound of snipping hair echoed.

"I'm not that worried." He stated, trying hard to stay composed. Even though it was leaving him uneasy— the restless thoughts about his daughter and the assumption of being a bad father.

"You are." Her cold fingers lightly brushed past his earlobe and she used the scissors on his hair again.

"Kids at this age—" she started, "they are rebellious. And we can't really help them by just talking, you know?" he nodded his head a bit, making her hold his head in place. "If it's our daughter, she's not like other kids. She's—" she paused for a brief moment. "always longing for her father, more than any other kid. She has ambitions, she wants to be the strongest." She smiled at the memory of her baby girl. "She just wants your approval, Sasuke-kun." She combed his shortened hair. "she's probably just like you, when you were a kid."

 _So that's how it is._

He smiled at the memory of his late father. How he'd work so very hard for days and nights just to feel appreciated by him. To be just as good as his great big brother in his father's eyes. Sarada, sure, got this trait from him.

"You just need to be yourself around her, you know? It isn't that hard if you stop thinking about it too much." She said, placing her hands on his shoulders. He nodded, smiling. Although she couldn't see him smile, she could tell he was at ease.

"I'll prepare some tea for you. Make yourself at home." She patted his back, softly, before making her way into the kitchen.

His eyes saw her retreating back. Dressed in a short red dress and white pants, she appeared petite, her back marked with the Uchiha crest. Pink hair dancing as she walked. She had always been this beautiful.

It was not the first that he watched her back as she prepared tea in the kitchen, humming to herself in that soft voice of hers, swaying slightly on her feet as she moved with the rhythm of her melody. Even so, he was feeling a burning sensation in the lower pit of his belly. His hands were cold. His mind was a bit numb and he couldn't fight back the urge to touch her and hold her and make love to her. He'd been gone for too long, after all.

.

.

.

She physically felt her heart skip a beat when she felt his warmth around herself. Leaning onto her, his forehead placed on her shoulder from behind, his hand slipping under her apron. She had a short height, compared to him, which made their body contact more intimate. He was literally engulfing her in his body heat, which didn't stop her heart from racing at an insanely fast rate. She thought it would explode.

She wanted to say something but the voice didn't come out. It was after such a long time that she felt him so close to herself. She dropped the mug she was holding when she felt his fingers brushing against the bare skin of her stomach, his breath hitting her neck, her legs numb.

"Sakura." His raspy voice said as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. His lips pressing against her soft skin. She still couldn't say a word and all she could do was let out a defeated murmur. His newly cut hair falling onto her sweaty skin.

"Sas—" she tried to speak again but her breath got caught in her throat when he brushed his fingers against her navel. The tips wandering to form lazy patterns all over her exposed skin, travelling down her abdomen and dangerously close to her groin. She could barely stand on her two feet and had no choice but to lean onto him. One of her hands holding onto the kitchen slab.

She turned her head just enough to have a look at his face. And to her surprise, found his eyes looking right at her. Those dark, deep, needy eyes of his, that would make her lose all her sanity, looking right at her. His face painted red, he was breathing heavily. She knew that impatient look he had. And she knew he wouldn't wait. But in all honesty, she couldn't wait either. After having him so close to her, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Sakura." He whispered in a low voice, barely audible. His fingers sneaking under her pants a little bit, rubbing her soft skin. It sent a shiver down her spine, making her lose all her patience. Eagerly, she stood up on her tip toes, reaching for his lips. Pressing hers gently against his, making slow and affectionate movements against his soft lips. He kissed her back, just as gently.

Their lips parted, leaving them both gazing at each other. Their hearts pounding, eyes longing, bodies begging for more. He swiftly turned her around and lifted her enough to settle herself on the kitchen counter. She could just reach his height now, their eyes levelled. He was still intensely close to her, standing between her thighs, her arms around his neck, wrapped tightly and carefully. She kissed him again, a little too passionately this time. His hand slowly travelled down her waist, grasping her hips as delicately as he could, pulling her close to himself. Her lips were too soft and she was kissing him too hard already. Pulling him closer and closer, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They pulled away for a second to breathe before he pulled her into another kiss, pressing his tongue against her lower lip. She opened up her mouth in return, welcoming his hunger. Her hands up in his hair, pulling them lightly as she kissed him fervently.

He untied the knot of her apron, pulling their lips apart for a moment, setting her free of that accessory piece of clothing before claiming her moist lips again. His hand wandered off to her exposed navel, his fingers stroking her skin, poking into her stomach to make her giggle in between the kiss, which made him smile too. His thumb rubbed against her lower abdomen which made her jitter, he was clearly teasing her. He undid the lower button of her qipao, moving his hand up a little bit more, brushing his fingers against her upper abdomen.

She loved it how he touched her at places nobody else could, and made her feel what nobody else could. The butterflies in her stomach, the wildness of her heart, the irrationality of her mind as soon as he laid his hands on her, she knew there was no escaping anymore.

"Sasuke-kun." She pulled herself away from him, enough to look into his eyes. He was flustered, sweating. His hair stuck onto his forehead, damp. His eyes narrowed and his lips, red. "we can't do it here, right now." She said, breathing heavily. "Sarada might return anytime." She was insanely beautiful. Her glistening, green eyes looking right at him. Her plump, parted lips and her messy pink hair. His mind couldn't really think straight but he could understand what she had just said. "We'll take it inside then." He said in low, quivering voice. "Hold on to me." he pecked her on the cheek before lifting her up, guiding them into what appeared like their bedroom.

Shutting the door behind them, he carefully laid her down on the bed, hovering above her. She was blushing in all the shades of crimson, her eyes slightly open in anticipation. He leaned down to kiss her rosy lips once more. Supporting his weight on his lone arm. Her hands cupping his face, ruffling through his hair while pulling him closer. He pulled away without warning, kissing her neck, leaving marks at some places out of the feeling of possession. His tongue licking against her collarbone and then sternum. His teeth unbuttoning the collar of her dress. His lips placing kisses down her throat, all the way up to her jawline. His teeth nipping her earlobe. She belonged to him. He belonged to her.

He felt her hands kneading his belly, slipping underneath his vest. He pulled away for her to take it off. She took advantage and sat in an upright position, drawing him close by his collars, forcing a kiss onto his wet lips. Her mouth trailing its way up to his jawline. It took him by surprise but he regained his composure, his lone hand unbuttoned her dress in the process. She removed her arms from his shoulders to help him take off the piece of her clothing, revealing her toned skin.

She blushed in all the shades of scarlet when he pulled away to take a look at her bare body. His hand roaming all over her skin, memorizing all her curves. From her waist to the small of her back and from her stomach to her covered breasts, he touched her at all the places, lovingly, displaying every ounce of love that he felt for her. Rough hands making slow, compassionate movements. Eyes timidly looking into hers.

"S-sasuke-kun!" She complained, flustered. He smirked and gently pushed her down once more, taking control. He claimed her lips again, unbuttoning her pants in the process. She supported his weight by holding onto his shoulders firmly. He took it off, leaving her in her undies only. He kissed the tip of her nose, making her smile, before moving down towards her lower body, kissing her stomach and then her navel. His hand on her thigh, his thumb stroking her skin and slowly making its way towards her groin. His fingers rubbing against her soaked panties, slowly and gently.

A moan escaped her lips when he stroked her a little harder, making him lose his mind a little bit. He stroked that very spot again, a little too harsh this time, and she let out a cry again, gripping his hair a little too tightly. He took off that piece of clothing with his fingers in one swift move. Lifting his head up to see her face, blushing red, sweating and begging for him to satisfy her needs. He couldn't let her wait any longer.

His index finger made its way inside her, making slow movements, he heard her breathing heavily under his touch. His movements quickened and she kept up with his pace, panting and letting out small moans, making him just as excited. He slid in another finger pulling her right leg away to make more room, thrusting harder this time. She could feel her mind running wild and she could no longer make sense of anything. The only thing on her mind was the fact that she was making love with her lover, her husband, the man she had loved for years and year. He used another finger, which drove her crazy. Hastily this time, impatient and needy. His fingers rubbing swiftly against her throbbing, soaked skin, and it didn't stop until he felt her chemicals rushing out onto his fingers. He had a satisfied look on his face, but he didn't stop. His fingers penetrating her pounding insides again, a lot more vigorously this time, making her let out a held back moan, which made him smirk.

Her hips rocking with his movements, and her cries never stopping. He was losing his sanity, she was driving him crazy. Her reddened, parted lips. Her glittering green eyes, begging him for more and more. Her hands in his hair, pulling onto them and her numb legs moving in rhythm with his motions. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole world for him, and also the only one he'd been craving for.

He quickened his pace, holding her in place. He smiled teasingly when her hot fluids rushed out onto his fingers. She loosened up, trying to catch her breath. Lifting up her eyes to meet with the only man she had ever loved. She smiled at him, and for him it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever witnessed. He moved up to kiss her parted lips, she could barely breathe so it wasn't long, but he lightly kissed her again. She called out his name which came out as a murmur. "I can't wait anymore." She said in between her heavy breaths. "please."

He set her free of her bra, revealing her breasts. He took a moment to admire her completely naked, his hand cupped one of her breasts and he squeezed it as gently as he could, never removing his eyes from her. Her eyes were closed due to the gratification she was feeling, he kissed her neck as he massaged the other one. She was impatient and took off his clothing as quickly as she could, revealing his _fine_ body. His muscled arms and toned chest, she kneaded against his abs, admiring his heavenly body.

He was already throbbing against his clothed erection. Her hands reached down to stroke him gently, making him drop down on his knees. Her palms pressed against him a little harder, making him lose all his senses. She brushed her palm against him a few more times, feeling his hardness against her skin. Another stroke and she could feel his blood pulsating.

"S-Sakura." He whispered, huffing, panting. There was no time for teasing.

She pushed him down, removing his only piece of clothing for him. He held her thin frame, keeping her in place as she helped him make his way into her. Her insides were already begging for his liquids and his throbbing erection was begging for her warmth. Her eyes were locked with his, a smile on his face but also agitation. He was just as nervous as she was. Both of them sweating and panting.

She moved up and down slowly, getting used to feel him inside her. Her walls were tight, gradually getting used to him. He held her hips tightly, his fingers penetrating into her skin as she slowly quickened her movements. The way he held her, vigilantly and passionately, rocking his hips with hers, keeping up with her rhythm, conveyed his feelings to her. It was only in such moments when she'd witness just how vulnerable her man could be. A man with iron walls around him, having a tender heart. A man who would barely show emotion, in this defenseless state where his damaged self was explicitly visible to her. She was the only person who would behold him in such a state.

"S-Sakura." He moaned out her name, which made her lose all her rationality and she fastened her movements. His skin felt heavenly against her and he felt so good. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath when she pushed down a bit harder. She felt amazing. panting heavily, trying to inhale as much air as she could, she kept her pace as uniform as she could but her legs already felt numb and she could barely support her weight. She was almost reaching her limit.

"Sasuke-kun—" she tried saying but stuttered. Her eyes were shutting tight due to the immense pleasure she was feeling. Her lower stomach was pounding and she was on fire. Her hands were gripping onto his shoulders and sweat was dripping off of her chin. "I'm at my limit." She said, trying hard to catch her breath.

"Just—" he cried. "just a bit longer." She nodded. She looked gorgeous from where he watched her. Her toned stomach with sweat travelling down her navel and to her pink locks. Her eyes shut and full breasts bouncing up and down with her motion. The sight was undoubtedly, beautiful.

He was painfully throbbing by now, begging himself for release. Rocking his hips together with hers as fast and as hard as he could. "Sasuke-kun I—" she was at her limit. Quickening her pace, and making harsh movements. He was close to his release too, _just a bit longer_. He felt her warm fluids against his pounding erection. She had a satisfied look on her face, they hastened up, he was close to his release too. His chemicals released inside her soon enough, filling her up. A relieved, satisfied look on his face.

He opened his eyes to find her breathless, her narrowed, content eyes looking right at him and an alluring smile embellishing her worn out profile. He pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his arm around her. Both of them breathing heavily to catch their breath. Their heartbeats beating together in rhythm. He was stroking her back lightly, and she had her arms wrapped around him lazily. Their bare skin rubbing against one another as their chests moved up and down.

"I couldn't wait." She whispered, burying herself in the crook of his neck.

"Neither could I." he replied in a low voice, kissing her shoulder blade.

"It's been a long time, since I held you like this." She purred against his ear, "I really missed you, Sasuke-kun."

He quietly caressed her back, inhaling her mesmerizing smell. "I did too." He had missed her smell, the shade of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, the hotness of her breath, the glittering of her eyes and the softness of her voice. He had missed all of it. He brought her closer to himself, pecking her neck and then her cheek. She was adorable. He had missed holding her like this too.

"Are you fine now?" She asked him. And his mind went back to the time when he was troubled about their daughter. He still was, a little bit, but just like she had said before, he would just be himself with her, since he was her father. And that was enough to set his heart at ease.

"yeah." He whispered. "That's good." she kissed his jawline, "It's good to have you back home." He couldn't find the words to say. Just hummed into her ear and kissed her lips again, and that was enough of an answer for her. She could understand him without him saying much and that was probably what it meant to have two hearts connected together. It was probably what it meant to love someone dearly, whole heartedly and passionately. It was probably what it meant to have someone you could call family. It was probably what it meant to have somewhere to return to. And Sasuke Uchiha was utterly grateful to be able to feel all of it.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me reviews, please!


End file.
